The different personalities
by Monkeystarz
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Kenshin and his crew would NEVER SAY well we got some feel free to give suggestions for chapter two chapter1 is up ))ooc((
1. Default Chapter

What the cast of Ruroni Kenshin would never say  
  
*********A/n hehehe I love it I believe it will be a masterpiece starting with Kaoru************  
  
1.KENSHIN GET OUT OF MY DOJO  
  
2.screw the damn fireflies!!!!  
  
3.I hated that ribbon anyway  
  
4. Yahiko you're so cute!!!  
  
5.Aoshi I love you!!  
  
6. Kill Kill Kill Kill  
  
7.GO BATOUSAI!!!  
  
8.Sano I love it when you make fun of me  
  
9. My cooking stinks  
  
10.Megumi my best friend!!  
  
11.I think we all should die  
  
12. This kimono makes me look fat  
  
13. Looks in the mirror crack well that's seven years of bad luck 14. *Runs up to Jin-e* take me!!!!  
  
15.Yahiko!! You don't eat enough  
  
16. Kill him Kenshin give him the chair!!!!  
  
17.i liked you better when you were blind  
  
18.Hiko's hot!!!  
  
19.I am the most idiotic, dumbest\, self absorbed person I know * throws her arms in the air triumphantly*  
  
20.God cant he take a hint  
  
Kenshin's Turn!!  
  
1.Kaoru step five feet to the left then go all the way back.that's right to the cliff  
  
2.DIE!!!!  
  
3. I am the Hitokiri Batousai! Bow to me my minions, bow!!!  
  
4. You shall all die the most painful death smiles have a nice life  
  
5. How come I always get the tofu?  
  
6. I love gambling  
  
7. Kill the fireflies. Pull off each and every little wing!!!!!  
  
8. Shishio you can take Kyoto, I don't give a damn  
  
9.Why is it always "me me me me me" what about ME  
  
10.I hate to help people  
  
11. I don't give a damn about the revolution  
  
12. Sano you're my sworn enemy die sano die  
  
13. Now lets see, you fold the ribbon like this..then you cut it up into little shreds and pieces and then give it back to Kaoru  
  
14.Megumi is a damn fucking slut!!!!!  
  
15. I'm tired of peace; bring the booze and the blood baby YEAH!!!  
  
16.Yahiko your never gonna be good fighter so take the stick and shove it up your ass  
  
17.Kaoru.can I kill you now??  
  
18. *Throws the sword on the ground and stomps on it* Go to hell you fucking sword gets off I'll meet you there later  
  
19.i killed my wife and I'm damn proud of it  
  
20.i meant to walk in on Kaoru in the bath  
  
Sanosuke's turn now this will be fun  
  
1.Gambling is an offense to the government  
  
2. One day I will be a politician  
  
3. Saitoh you are my best friend  
  
4.i don't like the symbol on the back of my shirt  
  
5. Kaoru marry me  
  
6. Megumi brings knife down to her throat DO IT DO IT DO IT* claps as blood spurts*  
  
7.Yahiko can I adopt you  
  
8. Kenshin I need to tell you something..... I have been secretly in love with you for many weeks now  
  
9. Kaoru meet me in the dojo at midnight winks  
  
10. It's either me or her!!!!!  
  
11.i like to walk around nude  
  
12.blink blink blink* opium rox my sox off ..do I have sox????  
  
13.i'm to sexy for my pants.I'm to sexy for my pants  
  
14.peace and love for everyone  
  
15. Hugs a tree bet you didn't know I was a tree hugger didya.  
  
16. I love dogs!!!!!  
  
17. The invention of the train was the best invention since Kaoru's really hideous yet see through kimonos  
  
18.Megumi marry me ...or else  
  
19.Suicide is the way to go  
  
20.Nannananaananaa batmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko's turn next  
  
1.Kaoru you're the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on my lovely dear kisses hand  
  
2.Well girls who try to steal stuff aren't really my type not to mention that accent.  
  
3.Misao I love you  
  
4.i quit this useless crap  
  
5. Screw fighting  
  
6.I wanna take over the world  
  
7.Kenshin.....you're a bubblehead  
  
8.I am going on a no food diet!!!!!!  
  
9.Kenshin will you adopt me  
  
10. I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky....*jumps out of window*.SPLAT  
  
Saitoh's turn  
  
1.Western swords are a crap load better then these fucking Japanese swords  
  
2.Kenshin can't we just be friends  
  
3.I are glad it's the Meji era  
  
4.Aku Zoku san my ass  
  
5.Kaoru. may I mate with.*bonk* what I was polite about it  
A/n Hey how did you like it????? If you like other anime I am putting more of these on others. so remember to review and then check out my other stories hey I love yallz  
-Monkeystarz &Baka-Neko 


	2. Chappy two lol

((The long and awaited beautiful word sayings. By the way  
thank you for reviewing starry eyes I love this fic but it might be a  
little short ^_^. Its fun to write though but neway I have kept you tooooo  
long on with the disclaimer and fic))  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the characters in here .... though I wish I  
owned Kenshin ^_^' and sano  
Kaoru:  
1.I'm a fairy princess see my wand  
2. Swords are for sissies  
3.Gets on a table and starts to do as lap dance  
4.Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww look that man has no head....sooo cute  
5.Marry you?! Kenshin that's absurd  
6.Oh god I hate peach blossoms take them back NOW!!  
7.Hmmmmmmmmmmmm I think im going to ask Megumi on a date  
8.break dances  
9.I hated my family they deserved to die  
10.Get the hell out of my dojo cant you people see I want to be  
alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
((Now lets go to Kenshin sorry these aren't as long but im trying to write  
my last chapter for my Inuyasha fic as well and I will try to do an Aoshi  
one kk?))  
Kenshin:  
1.Oh yes Megumi I am your love slave. Tonight? Why of course  
2.* Dyes hair blue* look at me im a freak of nature!!!  
3.Everyone is evil and un pure and should go to hell ^_^  
4. "There is no Kyoto Japan nooo people there no fighting"  
5."And next up for the mortal combat Himura KENSHIN!!!" crowd cheers as  
Kenshin walks out  
6.Ok get the damn kids out of my sight they are soooooooo annoying  
7.I'm thinking about permanently going gold  
8.No No No Kaoru I was getting Tofu see holds out a moldy crusty thing of  
tofu of course I wasn't with Megumi silly nervous laugh  
9.Blue's clues Blue's Clues  
10.Laughs as he gives Yahiko his sword hit Kaoru with this, that will  
teach her to bonk you on the head ^_^'  
((Now Sano's turn I don't think I will have time for Aoshi but next time I  
will I swear!!!!))  
Sano:  
1.Runs around in a black cape with a mask on  
2.Im a Barbie girl in a Barbie world life's fantastic made of plastic you  
can brush my hair undress me anywhere..  
3.ME?!?!?! I would never ever touch Kaoru Kenshin I swear fingers crossed  
behind his back  
4.Ok Yahiko if you want to really upset Kaoru tell her to wear these  
hands Yahiko a padded bra  
5.Laughs at Megumi you thought I was going to save you back there yeah  
right babe dream on  
6.OH I just can't wait to be KING!!!!!!!!!! *Looks around* and whispers to  
himself* I shall over throw the government and rule supreme  
7.You see You see I told you that Kaoru didn't think of you like that  
Kenshin jeesh  
((That's all I can think of for Sano at the moment just two more Megumi and  
Yahiko for today))  
Yahiko:  
1.Marry me so we can ride away together and practice swordsmanship the rest  
of our lives Kaoru  
2. Die stupid tree DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
3.Lets run away together and start a family of our very own ....please  
Kenshin?!?!?!  
4. I'm tired of eating my jaw hurts  
5. Please cook some more Kaoru if I eat any more of Kenshin's rubbish then  
I swear I'll die of food poisoning  
((Megumi's turn))  
Megumi:  
1.OH what do I look like a doctor go whine to someone who cares Kenshin  
2. Uh huh and how long has this been happening I see well I have a  
perfect answer to that takes out a knife suicide works every time  
3. Cuts her hair off look at me im a bald  
eagle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
4.Sano y did you save me back there.......what selfish and petty reasons  
I wish you would of left me to die ok? Ok next time do that good ^_^  
5.This is how you make opium you see you.......  
6.hands Kaoru a box take this to Kenshin.......tell him to eat it and all  
his pain will go away *smiles evilly* in a sorta painfull and deadly way  
7.No, No, No me a virgin get real!  
  
((Ok that's all the time I have today buh bi now))  
  
- Monkeystarz 


End file.
